1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, especially to a mounting apparatus for securing a back panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a plurality of large data storage devices is needed in a server system. It is well known in the art, that the server system cannot switch off when the data storage devices are being repaired or replaced. The data storage devices are detached and installed/uninstalled from the server system while the server system remains online. A back panel is usually secured to a drive bracket that accommodates the data storage devices. The data storage devices can electrically connect to the back panel when installed in the drive bracket.
Typically in a mounting apparatus for securing the back panel to the drive bracket, a locking plate is provided to hold the back panel. The mounting apparatus has a complicated structure, and the manufacturing cost is high.